


Backstage Pass

by raendown



Series: Requested Works [17]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Madara's never been a big part of Kakashi's acting career, he's just not a fan of live theater, but if it's that important to his partner then he'll survive going to see one show. Or at least, that was his attitude at first. By the end of Kakashi's first appearance on stage he's had somewhat of a change of heart - and his pants are much tighter.





	Backstage Pass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cassieeeeanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassieeeeanne/gifts).



> Thank you for another "requested work"! :)

“I don’t understand why this one is so important for me to go see,” Madara grumbled, letting the fridge door fall shut with a muted thump. “You’ve never cared whether or not I go see you perform before. Didn’t I tell you on, like, our first date that I have never enjoyed live theater?”

“Maa, would it be so painful to come see just one?” Kakashi asked. For added effect he fluttered his eyelids and Madara glared back as he cracked open his protein shake.

“Depends. What will you do for me in return?” He felt absolutely no trace of guilt for asking. It wasn’t like Kakashi ever took much of an interest in _his_ job no matter how many times he had offered to set his partner up with an easy workout schedule. Most of his clients would die for the chance to have a free personal trainer but Kakashi was happy with his slim physique.

His question seemed to stump the other man for a few minutes so Madara took the opportunity to toss back half of his breakfast replacement while he waited for Kakashi’s clever brain to come up with something.

“I’ll fuck you backstage?”

And that was how Madara found himself squeezed in to a too small, out of style auditorium seat glaring down at the stage below. He’d never enjoyed theatre and until now Kakashi had respected that. Whatever it was about this play that made it so important for him to come see it must be something big for that to change. Obviously after living together for so long Kakashi understood how little he cared about making a scene in public when he was grumpy about something and having to sit through two hours of nonsense while packed in to a room with dozens of strangers was definitely something he was likely to get grumpy about.

He grunted when the lights went out and folded his arms crossly. As much as he’d made a fuss about getting some reward for coming here there was clearly _something_ important to his boyfriend about him attending this play and he wasn’t actually a terrible partner no matter what people had been trying to tell Kakashi since long before they even got together. He had promised to try and sit through whatever this was and he did intend to give it a try.

But it was anyone’s guess how long he would actually last. Not long judging by the nervous warble in the voice of the poor young girl who stumbled on stage first.

For the first twenty minutes Madara felt honestly and truly vindicated in his opinion that live theatre was absolute trash. Give him a movie any day with special effects and editing to make it more interesting. Kakashi hadn’t even come on stage yet and already he was ready to give up, go home, slip himself in to bed and start drafting his apology speech for not waiting any longer.

And then Kakashi did come on stage.

Right away Madara felt a twinge of interest stirring in his belly. Kakashi’s costume was all dark fabrics and draped silhouettes; combined with his pale skin it make him look like the moon springing forth from behind a cloud of darkness. Over his left eye they had painted in the crease of the scar he’d gotten as a child, exaggerating it, turning the sharp cut in to a jagged line. With his hair gelled up in gravity defying spikes and his eyes painted with khol he could not have been more obviously the evil character of this production.

Then he spoke his first line and Madara sat up a little straighter. Kakashi’s usual speaking voice was slow and quiet, a drawl more than anything else. Now his every syllable was clipped and his voice boomed so loud it seemed to crash against the far wall of the auditorium. Even his gait had changed to a purposeful strut so different from his usual indolent saunter. Suddenly this was not Kakashi down there on the stage but another man entirely, a character whose name Madara sorely regretted not listening for, someone who merely happened to share a face with his beloved.

If the costume design didn’t make it obvious that Kakashi was playing a villain then his dialogue certainly finished the job. He swept from one end of their set to the other spitting insults and snappy one liners and Madara was positive even without looking that all eyes were locked on his boyfriend. And with good reason; he was captivating.

Near the end of their first scene the hero character of the play fell to his knees and begged Kakashi to have mercy, although Madara had been way too bored at first and then way too distracted now to pay attention to why mercy was needed. Watching Kakashi sweep his arms out wide was much more entertaining and only more so when he tossed his head back to expose the long line of his pale neck.

And then he began to laugh.

But not just any laugh. Madara had never heard anyone do an evil cackle outside of Disney movies and he had certainly never been aroused by one before yet there he was slouching back down in the seat and shoving both hands in the pocket of his hoodie to push them down and cover up the sudden bulge in his jeans. This was hardly the first time Kakashi had turned him on with his voice alone but getting aroused by a laugh was kind of new. Something about that deep, sonorous cackle put Madara in mind of a man in control, a man who cared only for his own agenda, and for whatever reason that really did it for him.

Paying attention to the rest of the play was in one respect the easiest thing in the world yet in another respect it was one of the hardest things he had ever asked himself to do. It was easy enough to keep his eyes on Kakashi and wait with baited breath for the next burst of evil laughter, each one making him push deeper in to his sweater pocket and hoping none of his seat neighbors noticed the burgeoning erection. On the other hand it was extremely difficult forcing himself to sit still and pay attention whenever Kakashi was not on the stage. His mind stayed painfully focused on all the dirty images that doubled and tripled each time Kakashi gave vent to another round of deliciously callous laughter.

By the end of the play Madara was nothing short of desperate. Every time Kakashi spoke another line of dialogue he could feel his blood boiling under his skin and he found himself both dreading and praying for another cackle. Unfortunately when the heroes finally began to triumph over him there was little for his character to laugh about and Madara was left rock hard in the middle of the audience hoping there was no one he knew here tonight.

Finally all the actors were taking their bows and the second the lights came back on Madara was shoving his way rudely down the line, completely uncaring of the people who muttered obscenities at his back. He spilled out in to the aisle and hoped the thick crowds were enough cover to prevent anyone from looking down to see the bulge in the front of his pants. Even someone as socially bullheaded as him didn’t want to be caught waving his dick around in public – although if he was he would happily blame this on Kakashi.

Speaking of whom, his boyfriend must have given _someone_ his description because Madara encountered no resistance when he stormed his way towards the backstage entrance despite obviously being spotted by several security guards. Either they knew who he was going to see or they needed to be fired from their jobs. Whatever the case was, it made finding Kakashi a lot easier so Madara didn’t see any reason to speak up about it just yet. He had better things to do, like finding his partner and demanding an explanation for why he had just been tortured with an hour and half of insistent erections and fantasies of submitting to a villain in a sweeping black costume.

And maybe that backstage fun he’d been promised. That was also on the list of demands.

Kakashi looked neither surprised to see him nor worried about the deep furrow between his brows. Rather than quake with fear in the face of an Uchiha temper he merely smiled in a languid manner and gave a perfunctory wave before continuing on the conversation he was having with one of his costars. Madara scowled even deeper. After all the trouble he’d been put through he thought he deserved a little more than just one quick dismissive wave and then being left to stand awkwardly just inside the doorway as he tried to figure out whether he was even allowed to push farther in to the crowded dressing room.

Several minutes passed before his partner deigned to give him the time of day but if he had expected some kind of loving greeting or maybe a groveling apology for putting him in to the situation he was currently suffering through then he was destined for disappointment. Kakashi flashed him another smile on the way by as he squeezed out the door and called back over his shoulder for Madara to follow him like he was calling for one of his dogs. If it wouldn’t be so awkward to stand here in a room of half-dressed strangers Madara would have made a point not to answer. As it was, he trotted after his partner posthaste when he noticed another young man eyeing him head to toe. The hardness in his pants belonged to no one but the asshole that had just wandered away from him.

Actors and stagehands and producers all bustled to and fro in the back hallways as they congratulated each other on a successful opening night and organized a reset of the stage for tomorrow. Kakashi weaved in and out of his coworkers with practiced ease while Madara stumped along behind him and frowned darkly until people jumped out of his way. It felt like they walked forever and the halls had gone silent and still around then long before finally Kakashi waved him in to a room that must have been on the far side of the building from the actual theatre area.

“Where are we?” Madara asked, squinting in to the darkness.

“Does it matter?” Kakashi purred from just behind him. “We’re alone and that’s all you need to know.”

The next thing he knew Madara had been pushed up against something that might have been a wall or a set of sturdy cabinets with the length of Kakashi’s body pressing in to him from behind, a most welcome warmth.

“Okay,” he mumbled, grinding forward against the surface in front of him. “I like where this is going.”

“I did promise you something after the show,” Kakashi reminded him.

“Am I allowed to, ah, make a request?”

“You certainly have my attention.”

Madara swallowed down the tattered remains of his pride and closed his eyes even though it was already dark wherever they were. “I…enjoyed your character more than I thought I would.”

“Did you now?”

“I don’t suppose – you don’t have to – but if you wanted to could you maybe – look if you tell anyone about this I will bury you somewhere they will never find your pieces! But, uh, could you maybe talk like that? While we do this? I found your character very…”

“Sexy?” Kakashi suggested in a low voice.

“Captivating,” Madara breathed in return.

Hands with a strong grip that always surprised him took hold of his hips and pressed him harder against the wall. Teeth scraped against the skin on one side of his neck and his breath hitched as he thanked his lucky stars for having the forethought to throw his hair up in to a braid that morning. When Kakashi spoke his words came out in a rumbling baritone that echoed in the otherwise empty room and sent shivers down to the very core of Madara's being.

“It looks to me like you’ve found yourself caught in a trap, little mouse. Whatever will you offer me for your freedom?” The way he spoke with such confidence left little doubt that he expected Madara _would_ offer him something and that he would have no problem refusing if he was not pleased by it.

“You can have my body,” he said without thinking. “However you want it!”

“Now there’s an interesting offer. How very many ways I could have you, use you for my own pleasure. But how to choose?” Kakashi hummed against the skin of his neck as though deep in thought and Madara squirmed until the hands on his hips tightened to keep him in place.

Since he had already thrown dignity to the wind and since the lack of light meant he wouldn’t have to meet the other man’s eyes Madara figured he might as well go all in and ask for what he really wanted. “Can you just do…do that laugh one more time? Like before? _Please_ don’t ask why.”

By the dark chuckle that picked up immediately he could tell that Kakashi already knew why he was asking.

Slowly, gradually, the quiet chuckle built in a steady crescendo until Madara was pinned to the wall while Kakashi laughed behind him like some maniacal genius about to unveil his evil masterplan. It was weird and new and so hot that Madara began trying to squirm again. He only realized his mistake when all sound from his partner cut off abruptly. There was just enough time for anticipation to bubble up in his gut before teeth sank in to the side of his neck to make him gasp harshly.

“I thought it was clear that you were not to move,” Kakashi snarled in that strangely attractive voice. “You were the one who offered me ‘whatever I want’ and what I want is for you…to _obey_.”

“Oh gods yes.” Madara dropped his head forward and moaned with want.

Then he moaned again when he felt elegant fingers sliding around to undo the button on his jeans.

“Listen to me very carefully right now. You are going to place your hands flat against the wall and brace your legs. After that you are forbidden from moving unless I give you permission to do so. You may speak but only if it is to tell me how incredible I’m making you feel, do you understand?” As he spoke Kakashi slowly dragged the zipper of Madara's fly down and dipped his fingers inside to stroke the hardness he found there.

“I understand,” Madara breathed.

“Good. Then take your position. I’m going to use your body for my own pleasure; if you please me well enough then I may let you come too. Perhaps.”

With a barely contained whimper of arousal Madara split his weight between both hands and set his legs far enough apart to give Kakashi room but also close enough together to let his pants fall down as much as necessary for what he knew was about to happen. Sure enough, as soon as he was in position Kakashi was pulling at his jeans, fingers sliding in around his waistband and pulling until the material slid down his thighs in an erotic caress that denim should not be capable of.

Madara had no idea what Kakashi had in his pocket that could be used as lube, possibly something from the makeup bag he kept in his dressing room, but whatever it was it made a smooth glide as two fingers teased at the entrance exposed to them. He was given neither warning nor time to brace himself before the tip of one finger slid in and pressed deeper than he might have expected it to if they were at home where Kakashi was usually much more cautious than he actually needed to be. The surprise of it pulled a startled moan up from the base of his throat.

Stretching him out didn’t take very much time at all, excellent control of his own body usually saw to that easily enough, but it seemed Kakashi was in no mood to be merciful. He waited several minutes past the point when Madara had begun to mumble filthy praises about how good it felt to have three fingers curling inside of him and how much he wanted more before finally pulling away to open his own clothing. The sound of a zipper descending had Madara shivering and dropping his head down between him arms, giving thanks to every god he knew that he would finally get what he had been on the verge of begging for.

Then he was foiled again when instead of pressing inside him Kakashi lined his cock up against Madara's slick hole and merely rutted against it like the giant fucking tease he was.

“I am not saying please,” Madara growled with less conviction than he’d been hoping to convey, almost ready to end their play with his own hand if it was needed. Laughter sounded from behind him and he moaned helplessly. The bastard knew exactly how he would respond to such teasing; he had definitely planned that!

“Say whatever you like, darling. I’m going to have you either way.”

Pulling his hips just far enough away to give himself room, Kakashi lined up and pushed forward until Madara was scrabbling at the wall and spitting profanity from between his clenched teeth. He refused to move, however. Kakashi had told him not to and if it was that voice asking he would do almost anything he’d been told – within reason, of course. A man was allowed to have his pride.

Already worked up from sitting through the last two thirds of that stupid play with his cock pressed out painfully against the front of his jeans, Madara could tell from the first punishing thrust that he was not going to last long at all. If the universe had any kindness for him then Kakashi would not insist on drawing this out because he could feel his balls pulling up tight in just a couple of minutes. Still in character, his lover had thrown out any semblance of his usual lazy hip rolls and instead had taken a firm grip on Madara's waist to brace them both as he rocked forward each time with almost vicious purpose. An interesting change of pace to say the least.

“Fuck–” The sudden exclamation under Kakashi’s breath startled him and kept him distracted enough that he didn’t notice one hand leaving his skin until it was pulling on the end of his hair like a leash. “You feel so good, so tight. _Shit_ I’m already close. Will you come for me, darling? Go on, touch yourself, let me feel you come while I use your body.”

“Oh god,” Madara whined under his breath, one hand sliding downwards obediently.

“That’s it, fuck, you’re already so tight. I want to feel how tight you are when you’re coming around my cock.”

“Oh _god_.”

It was hard to remember the last time Kakashi had indulged him in a little dirty talk, not being much of a talker off stage. A dark growl from behind him and another sharp tug on the ends of his hair were all he needed to tumble over the edge with a choked cry, his body clamping down as Kakashi had wanted, and he was treated to the sound of his partner groaning shamelessly as he too gave in to the intensity of the pleasure between them.

He could almost feel Kakashi breaking character as they both collapsed forward against the wall, panting for air. The fingers in his hair released their pull and began to gently pet through his messy bangs as best as they could until Madara was almost ready to purr under the sensation. A little bit of tender affection in the aftermath had never hurt anybody – as long as no one but Kakashi ever found out about it. There was no need for anyone else but his partner to know he had anything even close to resembling a soft side.

“So…that was hot,” Kakashi mumbled against the back of his shoulder.

“Your performance was very good,” Madara told him honestly. “If your characters are usually like that I might be convinced to come see another one of your plays.”

“I would like that.”

Warm lips pressed a soft kiss against the side of his neck and then there were teeth nibbling on his ear, causing Madara's words to come out a little breathier than he intended. “You, er, I wouldn’t mind it if you used that voice again sometimes at home.”

“Maa, I’ll keep that in mind. Shall we get cleaned up?”

“Do you…have anything to clean up with?”

For a few moments they were both silent and then he heard Kakashi very quietly say, “Ah crap.”

When they got home Madara was either going to jump him again or kill him for this and which one he chose would be determined by how quickly the man could run to find him something to wipe down with – and by whether or not someone found him in this embarrassing state. The next time he got aroused watching Kakashi on stage he would definitely be waiting to until they were in a safer place to show his appreciation no matter how insistent his erection was.

Or no matter how hot Kakashi was when he threw his head back to laugh like the evil maniac that Madara just knew was buried deep under that deceptively mild grin of his.

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel: [The Second Act](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598075).


End file.
